Description: (Applicant's Description) Reliable, clean glassware is essential for first-rate research. All of the glassware in the Center is processed in a single central kitchen, located on the third floor. By running a centrally managed, centrally funded facility, we are able to reduce overall costs by job sharing and avoiding duplication of effort and purchase of redundant individual stocks of glassware, and assuring better overall inventory and quality control. All dirty glass is brought to that facility, and the cleaned pieces are returned to shelves in or near each laboratory in the Center. The facility uses one fewer staff to service more working scientists than did three individual kitchens that were consolidated in 1990. The glassware facility is now staffed with eight people, who handle the needs of all laboratories in the Cancer Center Building. They are supervised by Professor Frank Solomon, who sets overall policy and priorities and resolves issues of quality control and facility management. The facility produces clean glassware in sufficient quantity to all laboratories, and we have had no significant problems with faulty glassware. The facility is equipped with five washing machines, two autoclaves, three ovens, and two pipette pluggers. Each laboratory or, more often, group of laboratories on a floor is at any given time the responsibility of an assigned member of the glassware facility. Work assignments rotate periodically so that everyone knows everyone else?s job. Responsibilities to the laboratories include: picking up dirty glassware, pipettes and biohazard bags; washing and sterilizing the glassware, then returning it to the Clean Glass Area designated as appropriate for each laboratory; maintaining a supply of bottles filled with double distilled water, to be autoclaved and distributed as needed by the laboratories; and maintaining the glassware soakers in each laboratory. In addition, each member of the glassware facility participates in common responsibilities on a rotating schedule and in filling in for absent people. Paying the staff centrally, rather than assigning them to individual laboratory budgets, is consistent with the performance of these joint responsibilities and with the fact that staff members are completely familiar with each other?s work assignments and can therefore substitute for one another?s absences.